


Office Romance?

by padacklesgirl



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padacklesgirl/pseuds/padacklesgirl
Summary: Jared is Jensen's boss. Add in feelings and lines that can't be crossed as well as best friends Mike and Chad and you get... Well read and find out.Slash. I'm a first timer, please be kind





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

A/N: hope you enjoy it, this is my first time *blush*

Please be kind.

 

\--tEXT-- = text message

 

On with the show

 

________________________

 

 

Jared Padalecki was the IT boy at his high school.

He played basketball and football, captain of both teams.

He had friends by the bucket load.

Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to be with him.

 

He was popular and rich and also hot to boot.

He had everything and then some.

 

But he was a jerk, too caught up in his own image to care about anyone else.

 

That's what Jensen saw.

 

Jensen Ackles was the exact opposite of Jared.

He was a nerd, had one friend and played no sport.

He was a bit pale and had freckles.

He wore glasses that hid his beautiful green eyes, because he refused to wear contacts.

 

He wasn't from a rich family. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they were both middle children with an older brother and a younger sister.

That's were the similarities ended.

 

Even now years after high school, not much had changed.

Jared was still hot and well known, he had everything.

 

He was the CEO of his family's business.

 

Jensen was still a nerd, although he didn't wear his glasses anymore.

He didn't have much of a self-esteem, never regarded himself as much to begin with.

 

"Jensen Ackles? You may go in now," the secretary said.

 

Jensen made his way into the office where his interview was scheduled.

He didn't go to an ivy league college and was now nothing more than an assistant.

 

"Ah, Jensen Ackles. Please sit," said the man sitting behind the desk.

 

"Thank you Mr. Padalecki," Jensen replied.

 

The other man just smiled at him.

 

"I thought the name sounded familiar. We went to high school together right?"

 

"Um, yeah we did," Jensen said with a blush.

 

"You wore glasses back then. Please call me Jared," Jared said smiling and acknowledging the fact that Jensen no longer wore his glasses.

 

Jensen couldn't help but notice that Jared filled out even more and looked far more hotter than he had in high school.

His hazel eyes didn't help much either.

 

The man was pure sex on legs and Jensen was having serious doubts about being the man's assistant.

 

"Um, ok I guess," Jensen replied.

 

"Well you have the best CV out of all the people who applied and your references are really amazing too. I called Kane Enterprises and Chris Kane had only good things to say. And I trust his opinion seeing as we are friends," Jared said looking at Jensen's CV.

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

"I want to know, why you chose Padalecki Incorporated."

 

"Well, you have really good figures. Not to mention that you have incredible awareness and care for the environment and the people that work for you. It would be an honour to work for you, sir. I can only hope that you would consider me," Jensen said confident in his answer.

 

"I've always appreciated someone who actually knows how to sound smart. Not that I'm saying you aren't smart. But I've had so many people come in here and not know how to answer that question. So many of them come here because they think it will open doors for them.

 

"I want someone that will put this company first. Do what they can to help me improve our standing. Someone that actually wants to be a part of this team. Are you that person Jensen?" Jared asked looking at the green-eyed man.

 

Jensen watched Jared's lips move and the dimples that appeared when he smiled. It was hard to concentrate.

 

"Um, I hope I can be a part of the team, sir. I'll work hard and do everything I'm expected to do and more," Jensen replied.

 

"Good. You're hired. You can start tomorrow, your contract will be sorted out by then and you can sign it when you get here. Welcome to the team Jensen," Jared said getting up and offering his hand.

 

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret it," Jensen said smiling.

 

"I know I won't."

 

Jensen got home floating, he couldn't believe he had actually managed to speak without stuttering and making a complete fool of himself.

 

"I got the job, Mikey," he said to his long time friend.

 

"I told you, you would. There was never any doubt," Michael Rosenbaum said.

 

He had been friends with Mike ever since Junior high, they stuck together through high school and college.

 

"Yeah, you did. So what happened?"

 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Mike said innocently.

 

"Yeah right. Lunch with Tom."

 

"It was lunch with Tom."

 

"Come on Mike," Jensen whined.

 

"Don't whine Jen, it's not cute. Nothing happened. I don't know how much more I can take Jen. Either he doesn't like me or he's really dense," Mike complained.

 

"Maybe you should make the first move."

 

"Yeah sure. Me, Michael Rosenbaum owner of a small coffee shop, make a move on Tom Welling. He's a successful businessman that drives a Bugatti, owns a yacht, a jet and an amazing house. Like I stand a chance," Mike said miserably.

 

Jensen had watched his best friend mope over the millionaire ever since he had laid eyes on him three years ago.

 

"You're a successful businessman too. You might not own all that stuff, but I don't think he cares Mike. He's always taking you out, that has to mean something right?"

 

"I don't think so Jen. He probably just wants company," Mike said, "enough about my drama. How are you going to handle working closely with your high school crush?"

 

"I don't know yet. Right now I'm just happy I got the job. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," Jensen said, "what are we having for dinner?"

 

"There's Chinese in the Microwave. I got it on my way home."

 

 

\------------------

 

 

"Jensen, come into my office so you can sign your contract," Jared said poking his head out of his office.

 

"What time did you get here?" Jensen asked.

 

"About ten minutes ago. I live in the penthouse on the top floor, makes working late a lot easier," Jared explained.

 

"That's going to make getting here before you difficult," Jensen joked.

 

"I don't expect you to. I have very irregular hours. Here is your contract. You can read it over before signing."

 

"I trust you," Jensen said before signing on the dotted line.

 

"Ok then. You can get to your desk and start working. If you need anything; ask Sandy she knows everything there is to know," Jared said.

 

For some reason Jensen thought that Jared didn't seem as happy as he had the day before.

 

As far as first days go, it wasn't a bad day for Jensen.

Sandy showed him around and introduced him to everyone else he needed to know.

 

He familiarised himself with Jared's schedule and what the other man liked and disliked.

 

"Did you enjoy your first day, Jensen?" Sandy asked leaning on his desk.

 

"Um yeah. Everyone has been nice and welcoming."

 

"You don't sound convincing," Sandy pointed out.

 

"Well, it's just that, yesterday Jared was really nice to me and now he's cold," Jensen explained.

 

"Oh come on, Jared is an awesome boss. He's nice to everyone and smiles all the time."

 

"He hasn't been like that to me," Jensen shrugged.

 

"Jensen come into my office," Jared asked.

 

Jensen looked at Sandy with a 'see what I mean?' Look.

He wasn't sure what he did, but he knew that something was wrong.

 

"You... You need something?" He asked.

 

"Yes Jensen. I need you to sort these files out. My last assistant didn't do much. And I need you to bring me coffee every morning from now on. Two sugars and milk. I need you here at 7 every morning so we can schedule my day and meetings," Jared said not once looking at Jensen.

 

Jensen knew that Jared didn't like him. He could just tell that things were going to be hard from now on.

 

"Of course sir, I'll make sure I have the files organised as soon as possible."

 

"That's not good enough. I need them by tomorrow," Jared said in a demanding tone.

 

"Yes sir," Jensen said softly, "will that be all?"

 

"For now yes. Oh and one last thing, you don't leave the office until I leave or at least say so. Are we clear?"

 

"But I..."

 

"Are we clear Jensen?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Good."

 

Jensen went back to his office, wondering how he could have been so wrong about Jared.

But then he remembered Sandy saying that Jared was a nice guy, he just couldn't reconcile that guy with his boss.

But then again, Jared was never nice to him, not even in high school. 

 

He stayed at his desk until everyone had left.

He was there alone with Jared only several footsteps away.

 

He wasn't sure if he could handle working for him.

 

****

 

"How was work, Jenny?" Mike asked.

 

"Horrible. Jared doesn't like me and now he's going to make my life hell. I have to be at the office earlier than everyone else and the last to leave. I thought he was a good guy but I guess I was wrong," Jensen complained.

 

"He's not all bad. Tom says he's a good guy and so does Chris, so he can't be all bad," Mike tried to reason.

 

"Well I guess he thinks I'm just a loser that's not worth his time," Jensen said dejected and walking to his room.

 

 

000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

It was more of the same in the weeks that followed, Jared ordered Jensen around.

 

Treated him worse than any other employee.

Jensen was regretting his decision to work for Jared.

 

"Here's your coffee sir," Jensen said with a small voice.

 

Jared's reply was a nod and no more.

 

Jensen moved to the door.

 

"Wait," Jared commanded, "I need these done before 10. Have them ready for my meeting."

 

"But sir, that's hardly enough time for me to..."

 

"Should I be doubting your abilities, Jensen?" Jared asked.

 

"No sir. I'll have it done by then."

 

 

\---------

 

Jared was glad it was friday, it had been a long week and all he wanted to do was relax.

So he went out with his best friend Chad Michael Murray.

 

"I don't get you man, you like the guy so why are you treating him so bad. The poor man is scared of you. He doesn't like working for you," Chad said.

 

"How do you know so much?" Jared asked.

 

"People at the office talk Jare, and you and Jenny boy are everyone's favourite topic... Speak of the devil."

 

Jared's head spun around quickly to the doors of the club Chad had chosen.

He saw Jensen walk in with two other guys.

 

"Is that Tom?" Jared asked.

 

"Yeah, it's him," Chad replied.

 

"How does he know Jensen?"

 

"Through Mike, they have a thing going on," Chad explained.

 

Jared kept watching Jensen throughout the night.

He watched how the other man laughed and wished he could be the reason for that.

 

He watched Jensen talk to his friends before going to dance. He had to look away to avoid further embarrassing himself.

 

This was pure torture. 

 

"Go talk to him," Chad insisted.

 

"Can't bro. I'm his boss I can't cross that line," Jared said.

 

"Ok so you won't mind that some guy just went up to him."

 

Jared didn't bother replying he was already half way to the dance floor when Chad finished speaking.

 

"...of no don't you understand?" He heard Jensen say in a panic.

 

"The way you've been dancing, you're just asking someone to take you," the man said smirking.

 

"Are you hard on hearing? He said no," Jared growled looking straight into the man's eyes.

 

The man scurried away, knowing that Jared meant business.

 

"I had that under control, sir," Jensen said without turning.

 

"Looked like you needed help."

 

"I am well able to take care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting. I'll see you Monday morning, sir," Jensen said walking away.

 

"I need you at the office tomorrow. I was going to call you later," Jared said formulating a plan.

 

"But I can't, I have a previous engagement," Jensen said finally turning to the other man and looking at him with incredulous eyes.

 

"Then get out of it. Be at the office by 8," Jared said leaving Jensen behind.

 

 

"You did what?" Chad asked incredulous.

 

"He was walking away and wouldn't even look at me. I had to think of something. I want him Chad," Jared said simply.

 

"Then start by treating him right. He thinks you hate him, Jare. You need to fix this."

 

****

 

 

Jensen was at his desk when he realised he had forgotten Jared's coffee.

It might have been a Saturday, but he was certain Jared wouldn't be any different.

 

It was already 8 and he had no time to get Jared's coffee from the cafe that now knew him by name and had his order ready just as he got there.

 

"Jensen, my office now," Jared said in a booming voice that had Jensen jumping.

 

"I'm... I'm sorry I forgot to get your coffee. I can go get it now if you want. I was just in a rush to get here," Jensen said in a rush.

 

"I'm starting to think that my hiring you was a mistake," Jared said softly.

 

Jensen was in shock, he couldn't believe he was going to lose his job because he forgot the man's coffee. 

 

"I I know you don't like me, sir and you probably gave me this job cos you felt sorry for me or something. Don't worry I get it, you'll have my resignation by Monday. You win, Mr. Padalecki I can't do this anymore," Jensen said getting ready to walk away.

 

It took two seconds for the words to sink into Jared's head before he realised that Jensen had completely misunderstood him. He spun Jensen around and claimed his lips.

 

Jensen was shocked, couldn't believe what was happening, but he responded to the kiss.

Opened his mouth when Jared started to lick at his lips.

 

The kiss was brutal and passionate.

Jared had his hands on Jensen's lower back and Jensen had his hands fisted in Jared's hair.

 

They pulled apart when the need for air became too much to bare.

 

"I don't want your resignation, Jen. I just want you," Jared said against Jensen's lips.

 

Jensen wasn't sure how, but they ended up in Jared's penthouse still kissing and discarding clothes on their way.

 

"So beautiful," Jared said looking down at a naked Jensen.

 

He was finally going to get what he wanted.

 

"Jared, please," Jensen moaned when the other man nipped at his neck.

 

It was hot and heavy. Everything Jared thought it would be.

Jensen was an incredible lay.

 

It didn't take too long after they both reached their peak for Jared to practically pass out.

 

Jensen was panicking, he couldn't believe he just slept with his boss.

As soon as he realised that Jared was asleep he set out to find his clothes and leave.

 

He felt cheap and used. He was definitely going to resign now.

 

He couldn't work with Jared knowing that the man had just used him.

 

 

Mike wasn't home when he got there so he assumed his friend was with Tom.

 

He laid in his room moping for the rest of the weekend, refusing to leave or talk to anyone.

 

****

 

Monday came around far too quickly for Jensen, he knew Jared was going to find his resignation on his email, but he couldn't be bothered at all.

 

"Jen, someone is here to see you," Mike said.

 

"I don't want to see anyone Mike, tell them to go away," Jensen replied.

 

"How about I just bypass all of this and ask you what the hell this was doing in my email?" Jared asked from Jensen's bedroom door waving a copy of Jensen's resignation.

 

"What... What are you doing here?"

 

Mike chose that moment to make himself scarce.

 

"I think I asked you a question first."

 

"It's better this way. I can't work with you anymore. You treat me like shit and then you sleep with me like I'm some cheap whore," Jensen said angrily.

 

Jared wasn't his boss anymore so he didn't have to be nice to the man.

 

"Is that what you think? That I used you? That's the furthest thing from the truth. Saturday was amazing, I thought it was the start of something new. So imagine my surprise when I woke up alone and better yet when you can't even give me your resignation in person. But if that's what you think about me then maybe it is for the best," Jared said walking out of Jensen's room.

 

"What am I supposed to think Jared? You're a great boss to everyone else but me. It's only natural that I would think you hate me. So please do tell me what it is I'm supposed to think," Jensen demanded fuming.

 

"You're my employee, Jensen. I'm not supposed to cross that line. I knew I would cross it if didn't do something. So I had to push you away. I know I did things wrong ok, I'm an idiot and I'm sorry."

 

"You are an idiot. You made me feel worthless, like I didn't know what I was doing. Do you know what that's like? I felt useless Jared." Jensen replied near tears.

 

"I'm sorry, I never meant to make you doubt yourself," Jared said both hands on Jensen's face, "if you still want to resign that's fine, I'll give you a great testimonial. But I want you in my life Jen."

 

Jensen had to think about everything. He wanted Jared, but working together could complicate things.

 

"I want to resign. Tom already gave me a job. Glad he finally asked Mike out. It was exhausting watching those two," Jensen said smiling, "I want to give us a chance Jared. Cos even though you treated me so bad, I couldn't help but fall for you. I should be making this hard for you, but I just don't have the energy anymore."

 

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this, Jen. I want you so bad it kills me. And now that I've had you..."

 

"I want you too Jay."

 

"I like the way my name sounds on your lips."

 

Jared had his hand on Jensen cheek and the shorter man leaned into the touch.

 

"Shut up and kiss me," Jensen breathed.

 

Jared claimed Jensen's lips with his own, making no secret of the fact that he would be the dominant of the two.

 

It took no time before the were naked.

 

"You're so beautiful Jen. Can't help looking at you," Jared said dipping to nip at Jensen's neck.

 

"Mmmm, Jay, I need you."

 

"Patience Jen. In good time."

 

Jared kissed a trail down Jensen's body, only stopping when he reached his goal.

 

Jensen let out a gasp when he felt the wet heat around his hard member.

 

"Oh God, Jay. Feels so good," Jensen let out.

 

He moaned as Jared licked the underside of his cock. Jared was moaning around Jensen's cock. He was encouraged by the moans he heard from the other man. He sucked a little harder taking Jensen fully into his mouth.

 

"Jay, mmm. Jay wait. Fuck I'm so close Jay. Don't wanna cum yet," Jensen said between moans, "I want you in me, please."

 

"Fuck Jen the things you do to me. Let me get you ready," Jared said getting off the bed.

 

"Lube's in the drawer."

 

"Aah ngh, Jay," Jensen moaned when the finger entered, "more."

 

"In good time."

 

"I swear, if you take your time I'll do it mysel... Oh God yes."

 

Jensen was cut off when Jared decided to bypass the second finger and just use three.

 

He scissored them in and out of Jensen who was moaning in pure ecstasy.

 

"I'm ready Jay, please, I need you in me NOW!"

 

"Someone's eager," Jared smirked.

 

Jared aligned his cock with Jensen's opening and slowly pushed in.

 

Thanx to the fingering, Jensen was nice and loose.

 

"Fuck this feels so good baby," Jared said against Jensen's neck.

 

"Dammit move Jared," Jensen commanded.

 

Jared started moving at a slow pace. The friction of Jensen's ass was driving him crazy.

He sped up a little at Jensen's insistence.

 

"Oh fuck, Jay. Faster, fuck me faster Jay."

 

"Ngh, Jen. Feels so good. Fuck Jen."

 

Jared sped up, fucking Jensen faster and harder just like he was begging.

 

"Yes, right there, Jay. Right there. Fuck me Jay. So close."

 

"Cum for me Jen, I wanna see your face when you cum."

 

"Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Jay. JARRREEED!" Jensen let out as he came.

 

The suction of Jensen's ass as he came was all it took for Jared to reach his climax with Jensen's name on his lips.

 

After they had both come down from their high Jared leaned on his hand watching the rise and fall of Jensen's chest as the other man let out slow breaths.

 

Jared smiled to himself while he got up from the bed and put his pants back on.

 

"Two doors from Jensen's room," Mike said startling Jared.

 

Um... Sorry, Mike right?" Jared said extending his hand.

 

"Yeah, I'm Mike. So is he sleeping?" 

 

"Yeah. He is. So bathroom's that way?" He asked pointing in the direction past Jensen's room.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Thanks."

 

***

 

"So, Jared left?" Mike asked hiding his smile in Tom's shoulder.

 

"You know he did Mike," Jensen replied.

 

He had only woken up a few minutes before to find his room void of Jared. He was about t freak out when he saw the note from said man.

 

"Jared was here? I thought you resigned," Tom said.

 

"He did resign. Jared wasn't here about work Tom. He had other... Much more unpure reasons," Mike said now full out smiling.

 

"Mike, stop. I don't have it in me to exchange blows with you right now. I'm tired and hungry. I haven't even had coffee yet. Not to mention I'm not even awake yet," Jensen said making himself a cup of coffee.

 

"You were plenty awake when Jared was here," Mike said with a wink.

 

Jensen couldn't hide the blush that came to his face. He was saved from having to come up with a reply when his phone went off.

 

He read the text he had just received from Jared.

 

\--Hope you are finally awake. Last night was amazing. Be ready by seven tonight, I'm taking you out. 

 

Love, Jay--

 

\--You better take me somewhere fancy. You have a lot of making up to do.

 

Jen--

 

He quickly replied smiling behind his cup of coffee.


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: A/N: So here is the reworked version of Office Romance. I hope you all enjoy it.

Oh and I forgot to add a disclaimer so here it is: I have no affiliation with any of the people portrayed in this story.  


* * *

A/N: enjoy

 

-___________

 

\--text-- text message

 

/text/ thoughts

 

####. POV change

 

**** hours/day jump

 

00000000000000\. Time jump (weeks)

 

 

______________

Jared Padalecki was the IT boy at his high school.

He played basketball and football, captain of both teams.

He had friends by the bucket load.

Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to be with him.

 

He was popular and rich and also hot to boot.

He had everything and then some.

 

But he was a jerk, too caught up in his own image to care about anyone else.

 

That's what Jensen saw.

 

Jensen Ackles was the exact opposite of Jared.

He was a nerd, had one friend and played no sport.

He was a bit pale and had freckles.

He wore glasses that hid his beautiful green eyes, because he refused to wear contacts.

 

He wasn't from a rich family. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they were both middle children with an older brother and a younger sister.

That's were the similarities ended.

 

Even now years after high school, not much had changed.

Jared was still hot and well known, he had everything.

 

He was the CEO of his family's business.

 

Jensen was still a nerd, although he didn't wear his glasses anymore.

He didn't have much of a self-esteem, never regarded himself as much to begin with.

 

"Jensen Ackles? You may go in now," the secretary said.

 

Jensen made his way into the office where his interview was scheduled.

He didn't go to an ivy league college and was now nothing more than an assistant.

 

"Ah, Jensen Ackles. Please sit," said the man sitting behind the desk.

 

"Thank you Mr. Padalecki," Jensen replied.

 

The other man just smiled at him.

 

"I thought the name sounded familiar. We went to high school together right?"

 

"Um, yeah we did," Jensen said with a blush.

 

"You wore glasses back then. Please call me Jared," Jared said smiling and acknowledging the fact that Jensen no longer wore his glasses.

 

Jensen couldn't help but notice that Jared filled out even more and looked far more hotter than he had in high school.

His hazel eyes didn't help much either.

 

The man was pure sex on legs and Jensen was having serious doubts about being the man's assistant.

 

"Um, ok I guess," Jensen replied.

 

"Well you have the best CV out of all the people who applied and your references are really amazing too. I called Kane Enterprises and Chris Kane had only good things to say. And I trust his opinion seeing as we are friends," Jared said looking at Jensen's CV.

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

"I want to know, why you chose Padalecki Incorporated."

 

"Well, you have really good figures. Not to mention that you have incredible awareness and care for the environment and the people that work for you. It would be an honour to work for you, sir. I can only hope that you would consider me," Jensen said confident in his answer.

 

"I've always appreciated someone who actually knows how to sound smart. Not that I'm saying you aren't smart. But I've had so many people come in here and not know how to answer that question. So many of them come here because they think it will open doors for them.

 

"I want someone that will put this company first. Do what they can to help me improve our standing. Someone that actually wants to be a part of this team. Are you that person Jensen?" Jared asked looking at the green-eyed man.

 

Jensen watched Jared's lips move and the dimples that appeared when he smiled. It was hard to concentrate.

 

"Um, I hope I can be a part of the team, sir. I'll work hard and do everything I'm expected to do and more," Jensen replied.

 

"Good. You're hired. You can start tomorrow, your contract will be sorted out by then and you can sign it when you get here. Welcome to the team Jensen," Jared said getting up and offering his hand.

 

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret it," Jensen said smiling.

 

"I know I won't."

 

Jensen got home floating, he couldn't believe he had actually managed to speak without stuttering and making a complete fool of himself.

 

"I got the job, Mikey," he said to his long time friend.

 

"I told you, you would. There was never any doubt," Michael Rosenbaum said.

 

He had been friends with Mike ever since Junior high, they stuck together through high school and college.

 

"Yeah, you did. So what happened?"

 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Mike said innocently.

 

"Yeah right. Lunch with Tom."

 

"It was lunch with Tom."

 

"Come on Mike," Jensen whined.

 

"Don't whine Jen, it's not cute. Nothing happened. I don't know how much more I can take Jen. Either he doesn't like me or he's really dense," Mike complained.

 

"Maybe you should make the first move."

 

"Yeah sure. Me, Michael Rosenbaum owner of a small coffee shop, make a move on Tom Welling. He's a successful businessman that drives a Bugatti, owns a yacht, a jet and an amazing house. Like I stand a chance," Mike said miserably.

 

Jensen had watched his best friend mope over the millionaire ever since he had laid eyes on him three years ago.

 

"You're a successful businessman too. You might not own all that stuff, but I don't think he cares Mike. He's always taking you out, that has to mean something right?"

 

"I don't think so Jen. He probably just wants company," Mike said, "enough about my drama. How are you going to handle working closely with your high school crush?"

 

"I don't know yet. Right now I'm just happy I got the job. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," Jensen said, "what are we having for dinner?"

 

"There's Chinese in the Microwave. I got it on my way home."

 

####

 

Jared was pacing in his living room. He knew it was a mistake to have Jensen work for him.

 

He had seem the man at many Kane Enterprise parties, and he remembers the nerd from high school with the delectable ass.

 

He let out a groan at the image of Jensen's ass. He had to be careful and wanting to bend the other man over his desk was not ideal.

 

####

 

"Jensen, come into my office so you can sign your contract," Jared said poking his head out of his office.

 

"What time did you get here?" Jensen asked.

 

"About ten minutes ago. I live in the penthouse on the top floor, makes working late a lot easier," Jared explained.

 

"That's going to make getting here before you difficult," Jensen joked.

 

"I don't expect you to. I have very irregular hours. Here is your contract. You can read it over before signing."

 

"I trust you," Jensen said before signing on the dotted line.

 

"Ok then. You can get to your desk and start working. If you need anything; ask Sandy she knows everything there is to know," Jared said.

 

For some reason Jensen thought that Jared didn't seem as happy as he had the day before.

 

As far as first days go, it wasn't a bad day for Jensen.

Sandy showed him around and introduced him to everyone else he needed to know.

 

He familiarised himself with Jared's schedule and what the other man liked and disliked.

 

"Did you enjoy your first day, Jensen?" Sandy asked leaning on his desk.

 

"Um yeah. Everyone has been nice and welcoming."

 

"You don't sound convincing," Sandy pointed out.

 

"Well, it's just that, yesterday Jared was really nice to me and now he's cold," Jensen explained.

 

"Oh come on, Jared is an awesome boss. He's nice to everyone and smiles all the time."

 

"He hasn't been like that to me," Jensen shrugged.

 

"Jensen come into my office," Jared asked.

 

Jensen looked at Sandy with a 'see what I mean?' Look.

He wasn't sure what he did, but he knew that something was wrong.

 

"You... You need something?" He asked.

 

"Yes Jensen. I need you to sort these files out. My last assistant didn't do much. And I need you to bring me coffee every morning from now on. Two sugars and milk. I need you here at 7 every morning so we can schedule my day and meetings," Jared said not once looking at Jensen.

 

Jensen knew that Jared didn't like him. He could just tell that things were going to be hard from now on.

 

"Of course sir, I'll make sure I have the files organised as soon as possible."

 

"That's not good enough. I need them by tomorrow," Jared said in a demanding tone.

 

"Yes sir," Jensen said softly, "will that be all?"

 

"For now yes. Oh and one last thing, you don't leave the office until I leave or at least say so. Are we clear?"

 

"But I..."

 

"Are we clear Jensen?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Good."

 

Jensen went back to his office, wondering how he could have been so wrong about Jared.

But then he remembered Sandy saying that Jared was a nice guy, he just couldn't reconcile that guy with his boss.

But then again, Jared was never nice to him, not even in high school. 

 

He stayed at his desk until everyone had left.

He was there alone with Jared only several footsteps away.

 

He wasn't sure if he could handle working for him.

 

****

 

"How was work, Jenny?" Mike asked.

 

"Horrible. Jared doesn't like me and now he's going to make my life hell. I have to be at the office earlier than everyone else and the last to leave. I thought he was a good guy but I guess I was wrong," Jensen complained.

 

"He's not all bad. Tom says he's a good guy and so does Chris, so he can't be all bad," Mike tried to reason.

 

"Well I guess he thinks I'm just a loser that's not worth his time," Jensen said dejected and walking to his room.

 

####

 

He's being a jerk and he knows it. Between trying to be a boss and keeping his distance from Jensen, he can't help wanting to spend more time with the man.

 

It's pure torture having the man you want so close and not being able to just take him.

 

"You should've seen the look on his face man, he looked so hurt," Jared said to his friend.

 

"You blame him? You don't even look at him now. Just take him and get it over with."

 

"Chad, you aren't helping," Jared practically groaned.

 

"Bend his ass over your desk and take him," Chad said with a wicked smile.

 

"Thank you Chad. You truly are helpful," Jared replied sarcastically.

 

"I'm only here to help, now I'm leaving you to wank off to images of Jenny's ass."

 

"Don't call him that."

 

"Mike does," Chad said with a wink.

 

Sometimes Jared wondered why he was even friends with Chad. He really was no help at all and only made things worse. 

 

000000000000000000000000000000

 

How was Jared meant to concentrate with Jensen's ass on display, it just wasn't fair. 

 

He'll admit it, half the time he called Jensen into his office was for the view and nothing more and maybe a little part of him liked seeing Jensen so responsive and dare he say submissive to him. It turned him on greatly.

 

 

For Jensen it was more of the same in the weeks that followed, Jared ordered Jensen around.

 

Treated him worse than any other employee.

Jensen was regretting his decision to work for Jared.

 

"Here's your coffee sir," Jensen said with a small voice.

 

Jared's reply was a nod and no more.

 

Jensen moved to the door.

 

"Wait," Jared commanded, "I need these done before 10. Have them ready for my meeting."

 

"But sir, that's hardly enough time for me to..."

 

"Should I be doubting your abilities, Jensen?" Jared asked.

 

"No sir. I'll have it done by then."

 

Jensen was very near the end off his rope at this point. He hated his job.

 

Tom had even offered him a job when he found out about his predicament.

 

Thinking about Tom brought a smile to his face. His best friend was so lucky to have such a guy be interested in him.

 

Not that Mike actually dared to believe it, but it was all there in the way Tom looked at him. The smiles and light touches that they shared. It really was cute.

 

They had been going out a lot lately and Mike refused to let Jensen in on what was going on. That didn't matter though because Jensen went to Tom and asked.

 

He was disappointed that they weren't officially together yet, but really happy to have his suspicions be confirmed.

 

Tom liked Mike a lot and was just scared of having the other man reject him. Three years is a long time for two people who feel the same about each other to be going around in circles, so he suggested they all go out tonight. 

 

Someone deserved some happiness.

 

####

 

Jared was glad it was friday, it had been a long week and all he wanted to do was relax.

So he went out with Chad. 

In hindsight, maybe not such a good idea.

 

"I don't get you man, you like the guy so why are you treating him so bad. The poor man is scared of you. He doesn't like working for you," Chad said.

 

"How do you know?" Jared asked.

 

"People at the office talk Jare, and you and Jenny boy are everyone's favourite topic... Speak of the devil."

 

Jared's head spun around quickly to the doors of the club Chad had chosen.

He saw Jensen walk in with two other guys.

 

"Is that Tom?" Jared asked.

 

"Yeah, it's him," Chad replied.

 

"How does he know Jensen?"

 

"Through Mike, they have a thing going on," Chad explained.

 

Jared kept watching Jensen throughout the night.

He watched how the other man laughed and wished he could be the reason for that.

 

He watched Jensen talk to his friends before going to dance. He had to look away to avoid further embarrassing himself.

 

This was pure torture. 

 

"Go talk to him," Chad insisted.

 

"Can't bro. I'm his boss I can't cross that line," Jared said.

 

"Ok so you won't mind that some guy just went up to him."

 

Jared didn't bother replying he was already half way to the dance floor when Chad finished speaking.

 

"...of no don't you understand?" He heard Jensen say in a panic.

 

"The way you've been dancing, you're just asking someone to take you," the man said smirking.

 

"Are you hard on hearing? He said no," Jared growled looking straight into the man's eyes.

 

The man scurried away, knowing that Jared meant business and would probably throttle him where he stood.

 

"I had that under control, sir," Jensen said without turning.

 

"Looked like you needed help."

 

"I am well capable of taking care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting. I'll see you Monday morning, sir," Jensen said walking away.

 

"I need you at the office tomorrow. I was going to call you later," Jared said formulating a plan.

 

"But I can't, I have a previous engagement," Jensen said finally turning to the other man and looking at him with disbelieving eyes.

 

"Then get out of it, it can't be more important than your job. Be at the office by 8," Jared said leaving Jensen behind.

 

 

"You did what?" Chad asked incredulous.

 

"He was walking away and wouldn't even look at me. I had to think of something. I want him Chad," Jared said simply.

 

"Then start by treating him right. He thinks you hate him, Jare. You need to fix this."

 

 

####

 

"Are you ok?" Mike asked.

 

"No, stupid idiot had to ruin my night. Is it not enough that he already makes my days miserable? He wants me at work tomorrow. No one else works on weekends but I have to," Jensen said angrily.

 

"I just don't get why he's being like this, this isn't the Jared I know," Tom said.

 

"I'm done trying to understand that man, you two enjoy your night. Make it count Tom," he said getting ready to leave.

 

****

 

 

Jensen was at his desk when he realised he had forgotten Jared's coffee.

 

/Perfect. Like he needs anymore reasons to fire me. I just can't catch a break./ He thought to himself.

 

It might have been a Saturday, but he was certain Jared wouldn't be any different.

 

It was already 8 and he had no time to get Jared's coffee from the cafe that now knew him by name and had his order ready just as he got there.

 

"Jensen, my office now," Jared said in a booming voice that had Jensen jumping.

 

He sighed and walked to Jared's door.

 

"I'm... I'm sorry I forgot to get your coffee. I can go get it now if you want. I was just in a rush to get here on time. And by the time I realised it was alrea..." Jensen said in a rush only to be stopped by Jared.

 

"I'm starting to think that my hiring you was a mistake, Jensen," Jared said softly.

 

Jensen was in shock, he couldn't believe he was going to lose his job because he forgot the man's coffee. 

 

He was about to lose his job over COFFEE. It was ridiculous.

 

"I I know you don't like me, sir and you probably gave me this job cos you felt sorry for me or something. Don't worry I get it, you'll have my resignation by Monday. You win, Mr. Padalecki I can't do this anymore. I just don't have the energy to fight this," Jensen said getting ready to walk away.

 

It took two seconds for the words to sink into Jared's head before he realised that Jensen had completely misunderstood him. He spun Jensen around and claimed his lips.

 

Jensen was shocked, couldn't believe what was happening, but he responded to the kiss.

Opened his mouth when Jared started to lick at his lips.

 

The kiss was brutal and passionate.

Jared had his hands on Jensen's lower back and Jensen had his hands fisted in Jared's hair.

 

They pulled apart when the need for air became too much to bare.

 

"I don't want your resignation, Jen. I just want you," Jared said against Jensen's lips.

 

Jensen wasn't sure how, but they ended up in Jared's penthouse still kissing and discarding clothes on their way.

 

"So beautiful," Jared said looking down at a naked Jensen.

 

He was finally going to get what he wanted.

 

"Jared, please," Jensen moaned when the other man nipped at his neck.

 

"What do you want Jen?"

 

"You, I want you Jared. Fuck, it's so screwed up, but I want you," Jensen said looking up at the man above him.

 

Jared dipped down and started to nip at Jensen's neck. When the other man moaned at the feeling and bucked his hips against Jared's, he couldn't help but smile. He loved that Jensen was so responsive to him.

 

He kissed down Jensen's body, stopping at the shorter man's nipples that were hard. He licked one before taking it between his lips and eliciting a delicious moan from Jensen.

 

"Ngh, Jared. So good. More, please I want more," Jensen let out between breaths.

 

Jared couldn't believe how turned on he was, Jensen was so responsive it was beautiful. 

He had a feeling Jensen would let him do whatever he wanted.

And boy, the things he wanted to do to him. 

The marks he wanted to leave, to make sure Jensen didn't forget any time soon.

 

He wanted to claim Jensen as his.

 

"Ple...please Jared want you so bad."

 

"How bad Jen? Tell me how bad you want it. Maybe I should let you beg fort it," Jared teased, circling his lubed finger around Jensen's opening.

 

"Please... Don't tease me. Can... Can't take it if you do," Jensen said moaning and trying to grind into the finger at his opening.

 

"Bet you'd look pretty when you beg," Jared said pushing his finger inside Jensen.

 

"Oh fu... Fuck Jared, more," Jensen demanded attempting to fuck himself on Jared's finger.

 

"Someone is eager."

 

Jared put his second finger inside Jensen, who moaned uncontrollably.

It was driving Jared crazy seeing the other man come undone. 

 

He continued to fuck Jensen with his fingers adding a third and making sure Jensen was ready.

 

"You ready, baby?" He asked.

 

"Mmm, yeah Jay," Jensen replied.

 

Jared aligned his cock with Jensen's ass and pushed in slowly.

 

"Fuck, Jen. You're so tight," Jared said smiling.

 

"Mmm, it's been a while. I'm ready Jay. Move please just move," Jensen demanded. 

 

Jared was only too happy to oblige and started to move in and out. 

 

It was so hot Jared could barely control himself.

 

"Faster Jay. Fuck me harder. Give me all you have, I can take it," Jensen said looking into Jared's eyes.

 

"Do you know what you are asking Jen?"

 

"Don't hold back," Jensen whispered.

 

"Fuck Jen," Jared let out before thrusting hard into Jensen, "hope you like it rough Jenny."

 

Jared fucked Jensen hard and fast. Not holding back at all.

 

He alternated between hard and fast and slow and deep. Jensen was makinmost beautiful noises, moaning and keening like he was in heat.

 

"So close Jay, I'm gonna c...cum," Jensen gasped.

 

"That's it Jen, cum for me," Jared whispered into Jensen's ear.

 

"Oh fuck, Jay. Aaahhh, yes Jay. Yeah right there. So clo... I'm cu... JARRREEEDDD!" 

 

Jared wasn't too far behind, the sight of Jensen cumming from just his cock was enough to get him there.

 

"That was incredible," Jared said smiling.

 

"Yeah," Jensen agreed.

 

It didn't take too long after they both reached their peak for Jared to practically pass out.

 

Jensen was panicking, he couldn't believe he just slept with his boss.

As soon as he realised that Jared was asleep he set out to find his clothes and leave.

 

He felt cheap and used. He was definitely going to resign now.

 

He couldn't work with Jared knowing that the man had just used him.

 

He couldn't help the hand that drifted to his marked neck and chest every second or so. He wanted to believe it was something more, but he was no fool. 

 

He gathered his things and left in tears.

 

 

Mike wasn't home when he got there so he assumed his friend was with Tom.

 

He took a shower and just stared at his ceiling until he heard the door.

 

"Hey Mike," he said startling the bald man.

 

"Jen! I thought you were at work," Mike said blushing.

 

"I was. Then I cam home after my boss fucked me. But I see you and Tom have progressed," Jensen said noting that Mike was in last nights clothes.

 

Mike blushed only confirming what happened between him and Tom.

 

Not that he could deny it, with all the hickeys on his neck. 

That only made Jensen subconsciously touch his own marks. 

 

"Wait, you slept with Jared?"

 

"Yes and I feel like such a whore, Mike. He used me and I enjoyed every minute of it."

 

"Oh Jen, I'm sure it wasn't like that. Maybe you missed something," Mike said.

 

"Not every guy is like Tom Welling. You have a sweet guy who adores you and has waited patiently for three years just to be with you. I wish I was that lucky, but I'm not and that's just how my life is. I'll always be Jensen the geek who wants the unattainable," Jensen making his way back into his room.

 

He laid in his room moping for the rest of the weekend, refusing to leave or talk to anyone.

 

 

****

 

Jared was not happy when he got to his office. After being with Jensen only to wake up alone, Jared was in no mood to deal with anything.

 

He thought things were getting better, so imagine his surprise when he woke up alone. No note, no nothing.

 

/what the fuck?/ Jared was going to blow up.

 

He couldn't understand why Jensen would want to resign. What was going on. He needed to talk to the other man. He called the Human Resources department and asked for Jensen's address.

 

####

 

Monday came around far too quickly for Jensen, he knew Jared was going to find his resignation on his email, but he couldn't be bothered at all.

 

"Jen, someone is here to see you," Mike said.

 

"I don't want to see anyone Mike, tell them to go away," Jensen replied.

 

"How about I just bypass all of this and ask you what the hell this was doing in my email?" Jared asked from Jensen's bedroom door waving a copy of Jensen's resignation.

 

"What... What are you doing here?"

 

Mike chose that moment to make himself scarce.

 

"I think I asked you a question first."

 

"It's better this way. I can't work with you anymore. You treat me like shit and then you sleep with me like I'm some cheap whore," Jensen said angrily.

 

Jared wasn't his boss anymore so he didn't have to be nice to the man.

 

"Is that what you think? That I used you? That's the furthest thing from the truth. Saturday was amazing, I thought it was the start of something new. So imagine my surprise when I woke up alone and better yet when you can't even give me your resignation in person. But if that's what you think about me then maybe it is for the best," Jared said walking out of Jensen's room.

 

"What am I supposed to think Jared? You're a great boss to everyone else but me. It's only natural that I would think you hate me. So please do tell me what it is I'm supposed to think," Jensen demanded fuming.

 

"You're my employee, Jensen. I'm not supposed to cross that line. I knew I would cross it if didn't do something. So I had to push you away. I know I did things wrong ok, I'm an idiot and I'm sorry."

 

"You are an idiot. You made me feel worthless, like I didn't know what I was doing. Do you know what that's like? I felt useless Jared." Jensen replied near tears.

 

"I'm sorry, I never meant to make you doubt yourself," Jared said both hands on Jensen's face, "if you still want to resign that's fine, I'll give you a great testimonial. But I want you in my life Jen."

 

Jensen had to think about everything. He wanted Jared, but working together could complicate things.

 

"I want to resign. Tom already gave me a job. Glad he finally asked Mike out. It was exhausting watching those two," Jensen said smiling, "I want to give us a chance Jared. Cos even though you treated me so bad, I couldn't help but fall for you. I should be making this hard for you, but I just don't have the energy anymore."

 

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this, Jen. I want you so bad it kills me. And now that I've had you..."

 

"I want you too Jay."

 

"I like the way my name sounds on your lips."

 

Jared had his hand on Jensen cheek and the shorter man leaned into the touch.

 

"Shut up and kiss me," Jensen breathed.

 

Jared claimed Jensen's lips with his own, making no secret of the fact that he would be the dominant of the two.

 

It took no time before the were naked.

 

"You're so beautiful Jen. Can't help looking at you," Jared said dipping to nip at Jensen's neck.

 

"Mmmm, Jay, I need you."

 

"Patience Jen. In good time."

 

Jared kissed a trail down Jensen's body, only stopping when he reached his goal.

 

Jensen let out a gasp when he felt the wet heat around his hard member.

 

"Oh God, Jay. Feels so good," Jensen let out.

 

He moaned as Jared licked the underside of his cock. Jared was moaning around Jensen's cock. He was encouraged by the moans he heard from the other man. He sucked a little harder taking Jensen fully into his mouth.

 

"Jay, mmm. Jay wait. Fuck I'm so close Jay. Don't wanna cum yet," Jensen said between moans, "I want you in me, please."

 

"Fuck Jen the things you do to me. Let me get you ready," Jared said getting off the bed.

 

"Lube's in the drawer."

 

"Aah ngh, Jay," Jensen moaned when the finger entered, "more."

 

"In good time."

 

"I swear, if you take your time I'll do it mysel... Oh God yes."

 

Jensen was cut off when Jared decided to bypass the second finger and just use three.

 

He scissored them in and out of Jensen who was moaning in pure ecstasy.

 

"I'm ready Jay, please, I need you in me NOW!"

 

Jared just smirked.

 

Jared aligned his cock with Jensen's opening and slowly pushed in.

 

Thanx to the fingering, Jensen was nice and loose.

 

"Fuck this feels so good baby," Jared said against Jensen's neck.

 

"Dammit move Jared," Jensen commanded.

 

Jared started moving at a slow pace. The friction of Jensen's ass was driving him crazy.

He sped up a little at Jensen's insistence.

 

He loved how much control Jensen gave him. He had a strong grip on Jensen's hips, strong enough to leave marks.

 

Jared loved seeing the marks from Saturday, they showed him that the man under him was his.

 

"Oh fuck, Jay. Faster, fuck me faster Jay."

 

"Ngh, Jen. Feels so good. Fuck Jen."

 

Jared sped up, fucking Jensen faster and harder just like he was begging.

 

"You're mine Jensen. No one else can touch you but me. Say it," Jared demanded thrusting harder.

 

"Yours Jay. I'm yours," Jensen said digging his nails into Jared's back.

 

"Good boy."

 

"Yes, right there, Jay. Right there. Fuck me Jay. So close."

 

"Cum for me Jen, I wanna see your face when you cum."

 

"Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Jay. JARRREEED!" Jensen let out as he came.

 

The suction of Jensen's ass as he came was all it took for Jared to reach his climax with Jensen's name on his lips.

 

After they had both come down from their high Jared leaned on his hand watching the rise and fall of Jensen's chest as the other man let out slow breaths.

 

Jared smiled to himself while he got up from the bed and put his pants back on.

 

He set out on his way to find the bathroom, making up his mind about moving Jensen into his penthouse.

 

"Two doors from Jensen's room," Mike said startling Jared.

 

Um... Sorry, Mike right?" Jared said extending his hand.

 

"Yeah, I'm Mike. So is he sleeping?" 

 

"Yeah. He is. So bathroom's that way?" He asked pointing in the direction past Jensen's room.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Thanks."

 

****

 

"So, Jared left?" Mike asked hiding his smile in Tom's shoulder.

 

"You know he did Mike," Jensen replied.

 

He had only woken up a few minutes before to find his room void of Jared. He was about t freak out when he saw the note from said man explaining that he had some things at the office and would text him.

 

"Jared was here? I thought you resigned," Tom said.

 

"He did resign. Jared wasn't here about work Tom. He had other... Much more unpure reasons," Mike said now full out smiling.

 

"Mike, stop. I don't have it in me to exchange blows with you right now. I'm tired and hungry. I haven't even had coffee yet. Not to mention I'm not even awake yet," Jensen said making himself a cup of coffee.

 

"You were plenty awake when Jared was here," Mike said with a wink.

 

Jensen couldn't hide the blush that came to his face. He was saved from having to come up with a reply when his phone went off.

 

He read the text he had just received from Jared.

 

\--Hope you are finally awake. Last night was amazing. Be ready by seven tonight, I'm taking you out. 

 

Love, Jay--

 

\--You better take me somewhere fancy. You have a lot of making up to do.

 

Jen--

 

He quickly replied smiling behind his cup of coffee.

 

"I guess that would explain the hickeys all over you neck and chest," Tom said pointing to Jensen's naked chest.

 

"Leave me alone," Jensen grumbled with a blush.

 

"Aww, he's blushing Tommy," Mike said with a chuckle.

 

"I'll make you blush if you want," Tom said suggestively.

 

"Ok, I don't wanna see this. I'm going to take a shower," Jensen said looking at his phone that had just vibrated.

 

\--of course I will baby. Dress nice for me and I better see my marks.

 

Jay---

 

 

Jensen couldn't help the shiver that went through his body.

 

He couldn't wait.


End file.
